A good day to die
by tyrannosaurus lex. luthor
Summary: Murder, propaganda, extortion; a normal day at the Smash Mansion goes from good, to bad for Snake. Friends turn to enemies, enemies turn to friends. Those close to him could die at any moment. And even behind all of the apparent plots and schemes, theres someone planning something much bigger. M CONTENT! MULTI-CROSSOVER! HAREM! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Unwanted news

Author's Note: Hey people! Please review, PM to tell me what ya think, and check out my G.I. Joe and Killzone crossover "Escape the Unknown"!

* * *

Once Sam Fisher entered his quarters in the Paladin, he took off his gear and laid down on his bed... Or at least the uncomfortable peice of brick everyone seemed to claim was a bed. But that's irrelevant. All that matters is after so much time and energy tracking down terrorists and getting shot at, he finally gets some R&R. Yep. Until the next over-the-top mission that everyone else is either under qualified for or scared shitless to do, it would just be rest and relaxatio-

BUZZ! Went his communicator.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking shitting me!" He shouted as he picked up his communicator and put it up to his ear. "Yes, Grim?"

"Caldwell's on the other line. She wants to talk you. Put her through Cole."

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

"Madame president." Sam Fisher acknowleged. "What may I help you with?" She usually briefed him face to face. But due to the current curcumstances, why she didn't arrange a meeting was completely understandable. The White House was probably under lock down.

"I take it you've seen the reports?"

"Yes ma'am. We're still waiting on the intel though."

"CIA, NSA, and FBI are still searching for supects. Though FBI has just found a lead. They're on their way to find him now."

"Then what am I needed for...?"

"I'm afraid the man they're bringing in for questioning may be too much for even the FBI to handle. If things go... Unplanned, you're one of the few people I trust to handle this."

"Who are the others?"

"Gabriel. Maybe even Jason. (Gabriel Logen, from Syphon Filter; and Jason Bourne, from The Bourne Conspiracy.)"

"They're both retired."

"But both are still willing to serve they're country in any way they can."

"Noted. So who exactly _is_ the suspect? FBI still hasn't told us that part."

"A man you worked with a few years ago. Snake."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise as if he didn't hear her right. "Wait, Snake? As in, Solid?"

"Unfortunatly all evidence points to him."

"You can't be serious! I know Snake, even if he did do this, do you honestly think he would leave any evidence?"

"Guilty or not, your orders still stand." With that said, the presidants voice was soon replaced by Grim's.

"What next Sam?"

"I want everyone at the control room. And tell Briggs to prep his gear. We've got another screwed up mission."

* * *

"So, what did the president want?" Grim asked as Sam entered the room.

"FBI just found a suspect on the assassination. He's also a spy, who's currently a fighter in the Super Smash Bro's tournaments. Snake."

"Wait, Snake? As in Solid? The badass guy you used to occasionally go on missions with?" Charlie Cole asked. Sam nodded yes. "Holy crap, this is going to be epic!"

"Don't start shitting bricks in anticipation just yet." Sam replied. "This isn't _officially_ our mission. We only get involved if bad goes to worst. And even then, I still don't want to get involved. Here's a file on Snake." Just then, Snake's file showed up on the Computer-Table thingie. (Blacklist hasn't even come out yet so I've got almost no information or names for most of this stuff... Don't judge me!) I'm also giving each of you individual files on Snake. So don't forget to do your homework." He said as he handed each of them a folder.

Isaac Briggs looked at the file on the screen before muttering "...Goddamn..." Noting all of Snake's accomplishments.

Cole nodded in accent. "I know! Shit's about to get real!"

* * *

Author's Note: What happened? What is Snake being accused of? These questions soon! Yeah, sorry this was so short. But aye, it's better then nothing! Please review, PM to tell me what ya think, and check out my G.I. Joe and Killzone crossover "Escape the Unknown"!


	2. Calm before the storm

Summary:

Revenge.

It's blinding. It's mind altering. And it always causes collateral damage. Whether emotionally, physically- you never know who it might affect. It's _devistaing_, ruining the _lives_ of _whoever_ gets in the way. Unwavering, never _listening_ to _reason_. Braille, sometimes you can never _see_ it, but you can _always feel_ it's effect. Murder, propaganda, blackmail; a normal day at the Smash Mansion goes from good, to bad for Snake. Friends turn to enemies, enemies turn to friends. Those close to him could die at any moment. And even behind all of the plots and schemes for revenge, there someone planning something much bigger. Contains mature content.

Genre:

Romance, Action, Adventure, Humor, Horror, Harem, Blood an gore, and Mystery. Rated M for harsh language, and basically anything your parents most likely wouldn't approve of you reading... Enjoy!

Author's Note:

Sup people! Just to warn you again, this Contains Gore, Extremely Harsh Language. If there are any people reading this that are not the appropriate age, just imagine that your parents are in the room with you, at this very moment, staring at you disapprovingly because your doing something you know you shouldn't be doing. And then imagine the long grounding, punishment, or lecture they would give you... That should be enough for you to leave...

By the way, this is a multi crossover. Featuring crossovers from Super Smash Bros, Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, Tekken, Dead or Alive, Hitman, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Madame Mirage, G.I. Joe Resolute, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, and many more! But I don't want to ruin the suprise for the rest.

_- Hyrule Temple Stage -_

* * *

Ike swiped his sword at Snake, but he managed to roll out-of-the-way, just in time. Ike swiped again, but this time; Snake caught his arm, and twisted his wrist, Making him involuntarily drop his sword; Then kicked him in his ribs, making him fall on his back. Snake took this opportunity, and attempted to slam his foot into Ike's face. But Ike saw it coming and rolled to his left, before elbowing Snake at the joint of his leg. The pain from the impact caused Snake to involuntarily fall into a kneeling position clutching his knee; leaving him vulnerable long enough for Ike to kick him in the back of his head and he fell on his face. Ike then got back to his feet, before reaching for his sword.

BANG!

A bullet had whizzed by and almost hit his hand. Luckily he had heard the whistling projectile just in time to jerk his hand back and avoid the bullet by inches. "Sorry, not happening."

Normally Master Hand didn't allow guns, in order to keep the fights in a low enough rating for younger audiences. But, since the Brawlers would be in a tournament with the All-Stars, well; Nathan Drake, Radec, Emmett Graves, Dante, and Isaac Clark all had guns. So the low ratings idea practically got thrown out of the window. It felt good for Snake to finally be able to use his pistol and numerous other weapons instead of just leaving it in the holster. He could even use his Barrett M468 Assault Rifle at a Brawl.

BANG!

Before Snake could react a Sniper's bullet knocked the pistol out of Snake's hand, which was a long enough distraction for Ike to retreave his sword and charge at Snake. _'Damn you Radec!' _

Raiden gripped the hilt of his sword, before rushing toward Radec; whom was kneeling atop a small platform sniping at Snake. Radec's body was glowing bright blue; meaning his AP (AP means All-Star Power.) was already at level 1. Once he realized Raiden was charging toward him, he immediatly focased his attantion on him.

BANG! BANG!

Raiden unsheathed his sword and easily cut the bullets in half as he continued barreling toward Radec.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

These bullets also met the same fate as the others as Raiden kept his pace. Once he was close enough, he leaped into the air and raised his blade, ready to strike. Radec aimed his sniper rifle at Raiden skull. Radec felt his heartbeat pick up again. "I will not lose." Radec whispered to himself as he then relaxed his posture before adjusting his aim. As soon as he knew he had the perfect shot he pulled the trigger...

He then cursed under his breath as he realized his gun was out of ammo.

"Find the target!" He challanged as he activated his cloaking device and was instantly invisable.

With a slightly loud thump Raiden landed and slashed at where Radec was once standing. Unfortunatly for Raiden, Radec wasn't there anymore.

Radec deactivated his cloaking device and revealed his presense behind Raiden. "Nice try." He said as he kicked Raiden off the platform, onto the ground below before teleporting down. Raiden sprang back to his feet and retreaved his blade, before turning around and charging toward Radec. But as soon as he was close enough to strike, Radec activated his invisibilaty cloak.

Raiden stepped back and looked around. "Where is he?" He muttered quietly to himself. Unexpectedly, Radec somehow heard it and deactivated his invisibilaty cloak. He was behind Raiden again.

"I'm closer then you think" He hinted. Raiden spun around at the sound of his voice, but Radec teleported behind him again; with his **VC5 Arc Rifle** in hand. Radec pulled back a lever on the top of the rifle. The four reservoirs of weapons-grade petrusite, a substance which draws energy from the surrounding air and condenses it into a high voltage charge, became full, and he fired. When fired, the electrical charge locks onto the closest conductive target and other targets close enough to that target. (Or in this case, Raiden)

In a split second Raiden turned around, and blocked the electricity flow with his blade. But the Arc Rifle was too strong, and the force of it began to push Raiden backward until he was a few yards away.

As Ike drew nearer, Snake unslinged his rifle, gripped the forend with his left hand, and blocked his incoming attack. As their weapon were against each other, both trying to over power the other, Snake took a step forward with his right foot and drove his right elbow forward, parallel, while moving his left hand back toward his left hip and shoulder, thrusting the butt of the rifle upward into the bottom of Ike's chin. Snake kneed him in the stomach, before gripping Ike's head and bashing it against his knee sending Ike staggering back. Before Ike could recover, Snake sent a powerful tornado kick; but Ike managed to duck out of the way, and replied by punching him and the gut,followed by straight punch to his temple, before gripping Snake high and falling backward as in a backward roll. Once Snake was off balance forward, Ike planted his right foot low on Snake's waist level and applied strong pressure, rolling onto his own back with Snake above him, causing Snake to flip over Ike and land on his back a few feet away.

Once he got back to his feet, he realized that he was now standing back to back with Raiden. "Switch dance partners?" Snake suggested as he unslinged his M416 again.

"Fine by me." Raiden replied. Suddenly, Ike began to dart toward them. "Duck."

Snake did as he was told. Raiden instantly spun around and held his sword over Snake's head to block Ike attack, and their blades clashed. But due to Raiden's Cyborg strength, he had an advantage and slowly began to overpower Ik. But before he could fully overpower him, Ike head-butted him and swung his blade at him. Raiden bent over backwards, avoiding the sword by inches, before grabbing Ike's wrist and throughing him over his shoulder. But Ike landed on his feet, and took a few steps back to create distance, when suddenly, an object appeard that caught his attention... It was-

"A fish?" He wondered as he picked it up. Yep, it was a giant fish. While Ike was distracted, Raiden was about to charge at him, when suddenly an object got in his way... It was-

"A baseball bat?" He picked it up and examined the weapon. Yes, it was indeed a baseball bat. Ike and Raiden darted toward each other, reeled back and swung with all the strength they had... At the same time...

BAM! BAM!

The blunt force of the weapons knocked them both across the stage. Once Ike got back to his feet he noticed he had landed in front of a rectangular shaped object...

"A missile?" He picked it up before running toward Raiden's direction

Once Raiden got back to his feet he noticed something that resembled an ice cube sliding across the stage... Except it had eyes..._ 'This place is so weird'_ He thought. He picked it up and ran towards Ike's direction. They both met each other, and threw the objects... Simultaneously...

Raiden felt a thin sheet of ice cover his body. He tried his best to move but the ice was slowing his movements down so much a snail could have gone faster. But even he didn't have it as bad as Ike, who was completely frozen in an ice cube. After a few moments the ice finally melted, Ike began to rub his hands together shivering; when he suddenly noticed a pair of-

"Boots?" Yeah, they were boots. Gold boots to be exact. He put them on and began to walk around in them. But each step he took, he went so fast it was as if he was running. "Oh fuck yeah!"

Once the sheet of ice finally melted, Raiden clutched his head in pain. He had a massive brain freeze. But while he was looking down he noticed something that resembled... Bunny ears...

"Oh fuck no! I am not wearing that!"

Radec pulled out his **StA-3 LMG **and began firing a barrage of bullets at Snake, forcing him to find cover, before running out of ammo. As Radec began reloading, Snake aimed his rifle and prepared to fire... But no one was there...

The sound of slight movement behind him caught his attention. In a split second Snake pulled out his knife, spun around. by turning the core muscles and back, thereby swinging the arm in a horizontal arc, he attempted to drive the blade into Radec's throat. But Radec blocked the attack with his forearm and replied with a devastating uppercut to his followed by a right hook. Radec then took out his M32 combat knife, (holding it a reverse grip as usual) and slashed at Snake's chest. But Snake ducked and avoided it, before holding his Stun Knife to Radec neck. (Unfortunately, Radec did the same) And they both had knives to each others throats. "Mine's bigger than yours" Radec commented matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but mine's a lot more painful." Said Snake as he activated his stun knife as a demonstration.

"_Touché_..."

Suddenly, two objects caught their attention. Snake looked to his left and saw a Smash Ball floating in the air. Radec looked to he left and saw a Nanotech Crate, full of AP. They both looked at each other again, then looked back at the objects. After a few moments of standing motionless, waiting for the other to make the first move, they both dashed toward the objects at the same time. When Radec reached the Nanotech crate, he pulled out his VC-8 shotgun pistol and shot it. It broke, and energy orbs fell out. Radec touched the orbs, and he instantly felt his body absorb the energy; his body glowing dark blue. His AP was now full. He then looked to toward Snake... Who was climbing a rope ladder on a helicopter...

"Expect no mercy!" Said Radec as he activated his **StA-X6 Jetpack** flew toward the helicopter.

As Snake finally climbed the ladder and entered the helicopter, he began to hear...Yelling... "I'm tired of this man! Every single fight it's the same thing! We pick Snake up, he shoots few grenades, and after he shoots twelve grenades; we get an engine failure! When Master Hand first offered us this job, I thought it would be easy money, ya know? But now, now it just feels like I'm wasting my life." Said the pilot.

"It pays the bills man. And I don't plan on saying 'I quite' to a demigod anytime soon..." The co-pilot said plainly. "You should be grateful you have a well-paying job, considering your married..."

"Oh here we go again! Are you still upset about that?"

"Dude! You didn't even invite me to the fucking wedding!"

"We eloped! If we went around telling people we were eloping...Well...It wouldn't be eloping!"

"I'm your best friend dude! How can you NOT let your best friend be the best man?!"

"Oh suck it up already!"

"You suck it!"

"You suck it!"

"You suck it!"

"You suck it!"

"No, you suck it-"

"Oh for the love of God! Will you two quit bitching and do your jobs?!"Snake shouted in the background.

The two pilots looked at each other, then at Snake, then back at each other. "This isn't over! They said at the same time.

Snake picked up the grenade launcher and was about to climb down the ladder when suddenly-

DING! CLANG! PANG!

Anonymous shots were fired at the helicopter. The force made it rock from side to side. Unfortunately, the movement made Snake lose his balance and he fell out of the helicopter. But he was able to grab on to the rope ladder as he fell. "Great balls of fire!" The pilot exclaimed. "Snake fell!"

The co-pilot stared at him blankly for a few moments. "No shit Sherlock! What gave you the first clue?" He said wryly.

When Snake saw who was shooting them was Radec, he began firing grenades at him. Due to the StA-X6's speed, Radec easily maneuvered around most the grenades. But Snake anticipated his next movement and managed to hit the "wing" of the jetpack. Sparks flew and it began to malfuntion, resulting in Radec completely losing control and flying haywire until it exploded, and Radec plummeted down to the stage. Fortunatly, an unknown and incomprehensible force created by Master Hand always keeps each brawler from death or permanent injury during a brawl. However, the fall was still high enough to make him lose consciousness.

"ALL-STAR, DEFEATED!" Came the booming sound of the enouncer. The croud then began to cheer Snake name.

Ike began furiously hacking at Raiden. Due to his now temporary, but superior speed, it became far more difficult to avoid his attacks. But Raideb he was going to use Ike's speed to his advantage. "Want... To know... Something interesting... About... Those boots?" He asked inbetween dodges while taking steps back until he was at the end of the stage. Ike charged at him, and Raiden leaned back; his feet clung to the edge of the stage so he was standing sideways. "They're hard to control." Ike tried to stop, but due to the boots he was moving to fast to make a sudden stop, and accidentally ran off the stage.

"WINNERS!"

* * *

"He's good." Spoke a dark figure on his comm link as he finished watching the brawl on his datapad.

_"Now do you see why I need him." _

"Indeed." He replied as he set his datapad on the floor and began to arm the bomb he had just placed. "The bombs are in place. What's my next objective?"

"_Leave._ _The feds are on their way to take him back to the real world now."_

"Murder, propaganda, extortion, I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this."

_"Then don't get caught. You knew the stakes when you took my offer."_

"No I didn't! Before I was just supposed to kill the bastard, now you want me to work with him."

_"Not _work_ with him, us him."_

"And that's precisely my point! Your blackmailing him and I'm helping you. Don't you think he would come after you, or even worse; me, when this is all over?!"

_"I already have a plan for that. So just do what I'm paying you for, and everything will work out_ fine_."_

"I was just thinking that maybe-"

_"I'm not _paying_ you to _think_! Remember our agreement, I already gave you half of your pay, the rest you get when this is over." _And with that said, the line went dead_._

"Shit. I don't get paid enough for this." He muttered under his breath before leaving the Smash Mansion undetected.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry it was so short. I had actually finished this chapter a few weeks ago, but I had finished it on my Ipod. So later, I put my IPod in my pocket, but it pressed against my thigh and I accidentally pressed delete... So I had to start all over. And I have other stories to work on. Like my Halo and Star Wars crossover i'm working on, where Master Chief meets RC-1138 (AKA, Boss. From Republic Commandos.) And its 12:14 AM so I'm tired and running out of patience. Sorry. Any-who, if you look above to the first author's note, (If you didn't look before, look NOW!) It says that one of the genres is blood and gore, and horror. The reason is in the later chapters this story will have a more... gruesome side; because it will also be featuring a crossover of Manhunt 2, (Not the good ending when Daniel he gets a fresh start at life, the bad ending when Leo takes control of his mind) And Twisted Metal. The reason I've picked such gruesome games, is because

1. After I completely thought of my story in my head, I realized that it was too short. I needed more crossovers to make it longer.  
2. Because I try to make my stories for different people who like different genres. For one chapter I might want to make it romantic, for the romance lovers. For a different chapter I might want to make it a gruesome chapter, for the horror lovers. And most of the time I make it... Actiony... (Is that a word?) for the action and adventure lovers. Basically, I try to make my stories appeal to all type of crowds. Up next is more humor, some Sly and Fox rivalry, and a brief dispute Heihachi Mishima.**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

PS:

Please check out my G.I. Joe and Killzone crossover "Escape the Unknown"!

And to all you trollers out there... Quit bitching. People need constructive critisism. Not unnesecary and insulting comments.


	3. Messy Mondays

Author's Note: Sup Peoples! I realized that it was taking me too long to update, so I decided to go ahead and pop this quick chapter out. It's pretty short because it's a few months later on in this story and I can't reveal to much so it's mostly dialogue. And I will be doing that throughout the story. Every three or four chapters, I'll post a chapter of some time in the future. No names, no locations, but there will be a few subtle hints throughout the story, so look for them and you may find out the villain of this story.

* * *

- Three months from now -

Snake woke up in agony. He took a deep breath, feeling his lungs ache, the shifting of broken ribs immediately felt. He was lying on the floor against the wall, his mind immediately setting to a self-exam that found himself lacking the most basic elements of his gear. They had stripped him completely naked, cuts on his body and blood on the floor told precisely how they got it off. Whoever did it seemed to enjoy aiming for old scars... And there were many of them to aim for. Stitches were torn open, others merely reopened the wound. They were rarely deep, doing they're best to cut off the nerve endings at the surface.

The room was dark, dank, water dripping constantly in the background, a noise that would become mind numbing in it's repetitiveness. The tempeture of the room made his breathe waft up to vapor, he was shivering... He understood the technique. The temperature was freezing; the blood would freeze to his skin making it harder to keep warm. The lose of blood would also lead to increased difficulty in consentration as well as warmth. He could only lose so much before he became lightheaded

His muscles were stiff from being in this position but, unlike before he found himself able to move freely for reasons he noticed immediately.

He was no longer chained. He attempted to sit up but his ribs protested. Ok, there was one thing stopping him.

Pain.

But he would have to just get over it.

A conversation behind the door immediately caught his attention. "Sir!"

"As you were. Let me enter, I wish to speak with him."

"With all do respect sir, I would advise against that. He may be injured, but he's still extremely dangerous, especially since you ordered us to unchain him."

"You mean you still haven't broken him yet? It's been almost a week!"

"I know sir. My apologies."

*Sigh* "Can't you people do anything? Alright, I'm taking over from here. You are no longer needed." The door swung open, blue eyes sliding to watch as his enemy walked into the room and took a seat. "I swear to God, Donovan really needs to find better help. Well, goodevening. I must say, you look awful."

"Why are you here."

"Ah, straight to the point as always. Very well then. I Snake, am here to make an offer."

"An offer? A week of torture just to give me an offer?"

"Not just any offer. An offer that you would be retarded to refuse. You see Snake, I know you. I know everything about you."

"You know nothing of me."

"That is where your wrong. I've studied you very carefully. I know of the Les Enfants Terribles project, the accelerated aging, your strengths, your weaknesses, everything! But most importantly, I know what you desire most. What you want more then anything in the world. What you were _denied_."

"Really? Well then, tell me more about myself." Snake challenged.

"Alright. After years of fighting, after countless deaths, after everything you knew was gone, the patriots had fallen. And you fell with them. The accelerated aging was catching up with you. You spent every night in fear, wondering if you would be in hell when you woke. But then, Master Hand came to you with an unrefusable offer, much like the one I'm about to give you now. Just enter the Smash Bros tournament, and not only would he stop the accelerated aging process, but he would also restore your youth. Your body used to be that of an 84 year old, your actual age now should be 42, but your only 30. I'm still curious of just how he did it. No one on my world has ever accomplished."

"Never question a Demi-God."

"But that's all he did, isn't it? As you know, during the Les Enfants Terribles project, they altered you genetics and denied you the purpose of every man. The very thing that makes us men...Well, useful. They denied you the right to reproduce. They denied you a purpose. The awards, the medals, the praise, you never cared for any of that. You just wanted to be normal. To have a normal lifespan, a wife, a few kids, the only thing in the world you knew could make you happy. I have powerful allies, Snake. Having restored Heihachi Mishima to his rightful place as head of the Mishima Conglomerate, and taken care of Victor Donovan's ninja problem, they have both given me the resources I need for conquest. With their combined technology, and research, we can give you your desires. All you have to do, is help me. Give me the activation codes, and not only will I give you the desires of your heart, but you can rule side-by-side with me as we conquer worlds-"

"Worlds?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Worlds. Starting with less-advanced but high priority targets, we will continue to spread our influence until We have conquered everything. For example, we will begin with the kingdom of Hyrule. We will train them, supply them, and become a part of my army. Then we will continue to conquer other kingdoms until we have conquered the entire planet's inhabitants. Then we move on to other worlds in a similar fashion."

"What about my friends?"

"Whatever you want to do with them. Mates, trophies, slaves, toys, the choice is yours. But we _both_ know that I _will_ get those codes, one way or another. But this is the only way the benefits you, and the only way your friends survive. I suggest you choose wisely."

* * *

Author's Note: Welp, I told you it was short. Did anyone see the hint?


End file.
